


Almost

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Word Count: Less than 200 words, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: So, I'm trying to get back into writing and I saw a prompt online that said:Write a story that captures the sadness of the word: "almost."I started thinking and then I started writing.  The end result is this quick little drabble.





	Almost

Almost.  The word bounced around in his head, stinging over and over like a wasp.  The amount of despair that was wrapped around that solitary word; it was enough to crush him under its weight.

Almost.  He  _ almost _ went into the cemetery alone.  They were both there at the Cup, Cedric demanding that he take it.  Harry buried his face in his pillow. He shouldn’t have insisted that they take the Cup together.  Cedric would still be alive now.

Almost.  The minute Harry realized what was happening in that graveyard, he  _ almost _ made it to Cedric in time to push him out of the way of the curse that killed him.  The image haunted him, waking or asleep. The green light. Cedric, cold and still. His sightless eyes still open, staring into nothing.  Harry took a shuddering breath, the tears stinging his eyes. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. The first sobs wracked his small frame and the tears spilled over, wetting the cotton pillowcase underneath him.

Almost is never good enough, he thought bitterly as he began to cry.

Almost didn’t save Cedric.


End file.
